Hearts and Hooves Day/Gallery
The Clubhouse and School Ponyville overview S2E17.png Ponyville S2E017.png CMC Treehouse S2E17.png Bigger Envelope S2E17.png CMC clubhouse S2E17.png CMC in clubhouse 1 S2E17.png Scootaloo clubhouse 1 S2E17.png Scootaloo clubhouse 2 S2E17.png Scootaloo clubhouse 3 S2E17.png Apple Bloom paint bucket S2E17.png|How about some hoof painting? Apple Bloom stomping paint S2E17.png Scootaloo glitter 1 S2E17.png|And some glitter too Scootaloo glitter 2 S2E17.png|Glitter: Herpes of the art world. Scootaloo glitter 3 S2E17.png|Lots and lots of glitter! Sweetie Belle looking pleased S2E17.png CMC pleased at the card S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png CMC showing Cheerilee the card S2E17.png CMC stop the card from falling over S2E17.png Cheerilee card S2E17.png Cheerilee CMC card fell 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee CMC card fell 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee and Sweetie Belle S2E17.png Sweetie_Belle_Cheerilee_1_S2_E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|This picture speaks for itself. Cheerilee_Annoyed_S2_E17.png Cheerilee talking to CMC S2E17.png Cheerilee receiving card from Truffle Shuffle S2E17.png|Thanks, Truffle! Truffle giving Cheerilee a card.png Cheerilee accepts card.png Cheerilee happy.png Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png Sweetie_Belle_Idea_Grin_S02E17.jpg Sweetie Belle's idea S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 2 S2E17.png CMC high hoofing S2E17.png|Brohoof! Finding The Special Somepony Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png CMC walking S2E17.png CMC in the town S2E17.png CMC as the song starts S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 2 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle pole swinging 1 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle pole swinging 2 S2E17.png|She seems to be quite good at this. Town Square Exterior S2E17.png This One's Too Young S2E17.png|Video games are canon now?.. This One's Too Old 1 S2E17.png|So are funerals? This One's Too Old 2 S2E17.png Terrible cold stallion.png S2E17toofunny.png Way too uptight stallion.png S2E17tooserious.png S2E17caramelisgood.png|He seems fine! S2E17caramelisgood2.png|She thinks so too. S2E17tooshiny.png S2E17doctorwhoovestoosplashy.png|Sorry, lots of running! Covered in mud.jpg Too short stallion.png|Much to short S2E17tootall.png|Is that a giraffe? S2E17tooclean.png|Neat freak. S2E17toodirty.png|Dirt freak. Pony strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly closeup S2E17.png|Freak. Large tubs of jelly.jpg S2E17toojelly.png|U JELLY? Jelly-obsessed stallion.png CMC bouncing onto bales 1 S2E17.png CMC bouncing onto bales 2 S2E17.png CMC singing at the top of bales S2E17.png Big Mac working S2E17.png Scootaloo Big Mac S2E17.png CMC happy at Big Mac S2E17.png CMC_bouncing_down_from_bales_S2E17.png Big Mac love heart S2E17.png|He's perfect! CMC bouncing around S2E17.png Apple Bloom concerned S2E16.png|"Wait..." Apple Bloom concerned 2 S2E16.png|"Ah just realized we're talking 'bout mah big brother!" The Love Plan CMC stalkers S2E17.png Scootaloo like a plan S2E17-W17.png|"Sounds like a plan to me!" CMC barn agreement 1 S2E17.png CMC barn agreement 2 S2E17.png CMC barn agreement 3 S2E17.png|Brohoof No.2! Sweetie Belle Gazebo S2E17.png CMC picnic makers S2E17.png Scootaloo they're coming S2E17-W17.png|"They're coming." CMC picnic makers 2 S2E17.png Scootaloo's dawwwwness S2E17.png CMC giggle giggle S2E17-W17.png Cheerilee meeting CMC S2E17.png Cheerile happy to help S2E17.png CMC acting suspiciously sweet S2E17.png CMC bright smiles S2E17.png Cheerilee_That's_An_Apple_Tree_S2_E17.png Cheerilee unamused.png|"That's an apple tree." CMC giggle again S2E17-W17.png|Why yes we did borrow the anime group smile. Big Mac arrives S2E17.png Gazebo fixed 1 S2E17.png Gazebo fixed 2 S2E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee looking awkward S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac awkward situation S02E17.jpg Cheerilee Big Macintosh awkward 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Macintosh awkward 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Macintosh awkward 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Macintosh awkward 4 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee gazebo farway shot S2E17.png CMC bushes worried S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee will they S2E17.png CMC bushes tense S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee will they 2 S2E17.png Wide eyed CMC S02E17.png Cheerile Big Mac is it on S2E17.png CMC excited in the bushes S2E17.png Mac & Cheerilee S2E17.png Wide eyed CMC S02E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 1 S2E17.png|You got something on your teeth. Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 2 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 3 S2E17.png|Aw, come on! It was getting to the good part! Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 4 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 5 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 6 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee parting ways S2E17.png Plan B CMC disappointed S2E17.png CMC bumping into Twilight S2E17.png CMC bumping into Twilight 2 S2E17.png CMC shocked at book S2E17.png CMC under Twilight's legs S2E17.png|Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, you're freaking me out a bit... Bad angle.png|It's like she is hugging you, while wanting to read you a book. Twilight Sparkle opens book S2E17.png The contents of the book S2E17.png CMC clutching the book S2E17.png Twilight Sparkle looking for a book S2E17.png Twilight Sparkle is displeased S2E17.png Twilight_Annoyed_S02E17_PNG.png|Something strange is about to go down...I can feel it. CMC_Ingredients_01_S02E17.png Scootaloo tearing clouds S2E17.png|Om nom nom. CMC_Ingredients_02_S02E17.png CMC Sucking up rainbows S2E17.png CMC_Ingredients_03_S02E17.png|Vacuum the rainbow! Taste the rainbow! CMC_Ingredients_04_S02E17.png Scootaloo's plucking reaction S2E17.png|Ow! CMC's perfect alchemy S2E17.png CMC_Potion_Done_S02E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Potion S02E17.PNG CMC's glasses of totally not love concoction S2E17.png|...Looks appetizing! CMC_Potion_Setup_S02E17.png Cheerilee inquiring.png Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png Sweetie_Belle_Test_Together_S02E17.png CheerileeBigMacS2E17.PNG Cheerilee Big Mac laughing.png Cheerilee and Big Mac potion works S02E17.png|The Fire of Love Cheerilee Big Macintosh Purple Eyes S02E17.png Cheerilee Big Mac closeup.png Cheerilee Big Mac making googoo eyes.png He's your special somepony S02E17.png CMC going 'awwww'.png Chin rub.png Cheerilee_Mushy_Talk_S2_E17.png Cheerilee_Mushy_Talk_2_S2_E17.png Big_Mac_falling_for_Cheerilee_S2E17.png|This ep was full of Derp Chin rub II.png Cheerilee and Big Macintosh starting at each other S2E17.png Big Mac drawing heart S02E17.png Nose rub.png|K-I-S-S-I-N-G Cheerilee_Mushy_Talk_3_S2_E17.png Stalling the lovers Historical characters.png|An earth prince and an alicorn princess are the subject of the book the girls read. Cheerilee in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png Big Mac in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Big Mac in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png School in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png School in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png School in imagine spot 3 S2E17.png Apple Farm in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Apple Farm in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png Lily's Ribs S2E17.png|Starving ponies! Applebloom Scaring Scootaloo S02E17.jpg|Ooowoowoowooh! Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png|Even Mrs. Cake thinks this is too sweet. Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Mrs.Cake what happened S2E17-W17.png|"What happened to those two?" CMC play cool S2E17-W17.png Scootaloo & Apple Bloom she serious S2E17-W17.png|Is she serious? Cheerilee Big Mac pic S2E17.png Sweetie Belle hit with frame S2E17.png|That's gotta hurt Big Mac Cheerilee pic S2E17.png Cheerilee_flying_out_the_door_S2E17.png|A bird? A plane? No, it's SUPER CHEERILEE! The CMC running S2E17.png|Off to stop what they started. Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Barricading Cheerilee in S2E17.png Sweetie_Belle_blocking_Cheerilee_with_sink_S2E17.png|Blocking the door with everything INCLUDING the kitchen sink Barricading Cheerilee in 2 S2E17.png.png Barricading Cheerilee in 3 S2E17.png.png Disappointed Big Mac S2E17.png Applebloom Scootaloo Making Faces S02E17.jpg Big Macintosh hippity hop S2E17-W17.png|Ow! Bulls_Pulling_Anvil_Cart_S2_E17.png|Oxen pulling anvils. Pulling_a_house_S2E17.png|Even being tied to a house doesn't stop Big Macintosh Cheerilee_breaks_down_the_door_S2E17.png|THE POWER OF LOVE!!! CMC_braced_for_impact_S2E17.png|Like bowling with the Crusaders as the pins CMC_hit_out_of_the_way_by_Cheerilee_S2E17.png|Steeee-rrrriiiiike! Cheerilee_diving_for_Big_Macintosh_S2E17.png|Coming through! Cheerilee and Big Macintosh smiling S2E17.png|Just in time. Cheerilee and Big Mac crash S02E17.png|Epic Head-to-Head impact!! Cheerilee and Big Mac confused S02E17.png Big Macintosh Cheerilee Bride Outfit S02E17.PNG|Why am I marrying Big Mac in a hole in the ground? Big Macintosh looking at Cheerilee S02E17.png Lesson learned CMC_Lesson_1_S02E17.png CMC_Lesson_2_S02E17.png CMC_Lesson_3_S02E17.png Applebloom_Apologizes_S02E17.png CMC_Were_Sorry_S02E17.png Cheerilee_Punishment_S02E17.png Seems fair to me.png BigMacs_Chores_S02E17.png CMC_Chores_S02E17.png CMC_Chores_Cheerilee_Visits_S02E17.png Is_It_Love_After_All_S02E17.png|Its love after all... Cheerilee & Big Mac wink S02E17.jpg|...Or is it? CMC NO S02E17.PNG|NOOOOOO!!!!! Cheerilee and Big Mac watching sunset S02E17.png Category:Season 2 Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Hearts and Hooves Day images Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Season 2 Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Hearts and Hooves Day images Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders